Heroine
by maskedpainter
Summary: She left home to do some errands for her parents in the Imperial city, she never wanted to get involved in prophesy and heroism. just wanted a quite life with her parents on their farm in County Chorrol...but Fate has other ideas for the young Ashadie.


A/N: I know. I've gone and started a new story when I'm not even halfway done with Dragons of Akatosh. But the idea just could not wait, a huge hug for my Beta Crisium for all her help while working out the details of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

I Don't Want To!

She stood glaring at the old monk sitting before her. No, no, no and no! She was not getting any more deeply involved in this mess! She'd done what she'd been told like a good girl and now she was going to track down the bastards that had gotten her into jail in the first place and show them just _why_ you never double crossed a Wavrick. Also, she had promised old Valus Odiil she'd help out his sons, and she needed to get home who _knows_ what had become of her mother and father without her there to look after them. She heard him say, "You must go. There is no one else I can send and I cannot go myself."

"Well, I can't. I've got other obligations- I can't go to Kvatch. I did what I said I'd do to your emperor- I brought you the amulet. Now I'm done- I'm washing my hands of this mess and I'm going home!"

She turned, intending to leave and make her way home when she found her way blocked by one of the other monks- holding a sword. She glared at him as the one sitting behind her said, "Would you like to reconsider your decision, ma'am?"

She turned incredulously to look at the monk sitting at the desk. There was no way she would have thought him capable of threatening her into this. She gripped her sword, wanting to cut both him and the one behind her down and leave…but damn her father's lessons wouldn't let her. She instead knocked over a vase and said, "Fine. But once I get him to you that's it! I'm not getting dragged into something that ain't my problem."

"That can be discussed when you return with Martin. Now I suggest you hurry on your way."

She grumbled as she turned. She slammed the door hard behind her- the Odiil brothers looked and actually backed away as she came out. They knew her temper. She stalked into the woods heading for the Wavrick farm where her parents lived. She lived there, too, and her eldest brother visited every weekend on Sundas. Thankfully the Countess of Chorrol is a very kind woman. She made her way to home, sighing and pushing open the door. Her father was probably out in the field doing what _she_ was supposed to be doing. Her mother looked up from the strawberries she was turning into jam and said, "Oh, sweet little Ashey. You're home!"

She smiled, dropping the pack by the door and went over hugging her mother dropping a kiss on her cheek and saying, "Hello Mama, sorry I was gone so long. There was a mix-up and some other things happened but it's all cleared up now."

"Good. Go help your father, dear. You know he can't do the plowing very easily."

She nodded, kissing her cheek again and swiping a taste of the strawberry jam. She licked her fingers, loving her mother's jam as she raced out the back door and into the field. The bay horse was tethered to the plow and she went over, shooing him away. "Papa, you know you aren't supposed to be doing this."

"You can't blame your old man for trying. Besides, it needed to be done. We need to prepare the fields for winter."

She nodded and finished the work. As he talked with her, she avoided going into details but told him she did spend a few days in jail for something- she promised it wasn't her fault but she hadn't had the gold to pay the fines. He raged a fair bit about the injustice of it, but she promised she wouldn't let the men get away with it. That evening she had dinner with her family. Later, when they were done, she went up to her room and gathered her thick glass armor. Once she had her longsword strapped to her waist, her father opened her door, raising a brow. She turned, lifting up the helm and putting it on. He asked, "You're acting like you're going to war. What's wrong, Ashadie?"

She sighed and said, "Let's just say I've got a little task to do. I don't suspect it will take more than two days, but I have to get to Kvatch and find a priest named Martin for someone here in Chorrol."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not. You be careful, Ashadie."

She smiled, brushing her father's cheek and said, "I will papa. I promise you."

"Good girl. And stay away from trouble."

"I'll try. Can't promise much there."

He laughed but nodded, knowing how dangerous the world outside the farm was. She watched as he left. He stopped at the door, looking at her and smiled. She smiled back before he left. She gathered the bedroll she kept in the trunk for long trips like this and tied it up. She found her whetstone for sharpening her sword and a pouch with about two hundred gold in it. She went downstairs where her pack was and found her mother and father standing together- he was whispering something to her. She tilted her head slightly but went over. Her mother smiled and said, "I packed some jam and sweetrolls I made and there's plenty for you and the priest you're going to find."

"Oh mama. You worry too much."

She leaned over, kissing her mother's cheek, and embraced her, careful of hurting her with her armor. Her father strapped something to her waist. Ashadie touched the hilt of a sword- the styling was unlike anything she'd ever seen or felt. She looked at him. "Papa?"

"I feel better knowing you have it dear. That sword has never broken once in my many years. I know it will serve you just as well. Keep it for your old man's peace of mind?"

"Sure thing, Papa. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"We know, Ashy."

She hugged them and kissed their cheeks once more before she set out. She led her horse, a beautiful golden-coated horse she called Palamino, and the sturdy Bay Roan they had named Troyian. She knew the trip would take several hours and at night she'd have to go slowly to avoid trees and getting the horses hurt. They couldn't afford another horse and she hated taking both of them like this, but she wouldn't force one horse to endure two riders- it wasn't good for them. She made her way south on the road to Skingrad. Depending on when she arrived there she might have to go around the walls- not that she would mind- but that would make the trip a good hour longer. Not something she was looking forward to, but it couldn't be helped, she knew. She sighed shaking her head. She'd regret this later. She could tell even now she would regret this later.


End file.
